The Perfect Night
by MoonDragonLove
Summary: Savannah Gale was a normal girl living in the mid 1800's. How was she to know her life was going to get hectic when she and her family moved to a little town called Mystic Falls?
1. OC Info

AN: To start off I'm going to put my OC info here, mostly because I tend to forget to mention it. Backgrounds will be better told once the story is going, these are simply to give a little, well, background info. I hope everyone that reads leaves a review :D

* * *

**NAME:**Savannah Gale

**AGE:** 165, but appears 19

**HAIR:** curly, light brown with natural highlights

**EYES:** turquoise

**BACKGROUND:** Savannah was born in 1845, in South Carolina. Her family moved to Virginia when she was ten. As a child, she was always very curious and even when she was older that never changed. Her father was best friends with Giuseppe Salvatore, so she spent a lot of time at the Salvatore home. Katherine liked her, she thought they were alike in many ways; that is why she turned her. Katherine didn't want to lose the only girl she was ever close to. It wasn't until after Savannah saw them take Katherine away did she learn of what she had done to Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

**NAME:** Jessamine Gale

**AGE:** 23

**HAIR:** straight, caramel brown**EYES:** green

**BACKGROUND:** Jessamine was born in 1841. She is Savannah's older sister. She was wrongfully accused of being a vampire when the town was trying to get rid of all of them. She died at the age of 23, leaving behind a three year old son and a husband.

* * *

**AN:**** I would also like to add a few more OC's. If anyone would like to have an OC in this story, leave a review using the format I have used. If I like it, I'll use it. If I don't, I'll still thank you for giving me the chance to use them. I'll give at least two weeks for OC submissions and just because you were one of the first, doesn't necessarily mean it will be picked, so everyone has an equal chance. **

**Thank you for everything :D I'm looking forward to seeing all of your OC's.**

**~Moon Dragon94~**

**The two weeks start on ****February 13. 2010**** and will end on ****February 27, 2010. **

**Here is the format, so you can just copy and paste…**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**HAIR:**

**EYES:**

**BACKGROUND:**


	2. Hello Salvatores

~Mystic Falls 1855~

"Savannah! Don not go too far." Jessamine called to her ten year old sister. Savannah just kept going, she was always full of energy. "Savannah! Get back here!" She called again and ran after her.

The ten year old girl laughed and ran faster. "You cannot catch me Jessamine!" She called behind her.

They were running around the yard of the Salvatore home while their father was talking with Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore. Savannah was to bust laughing to notice someone in front of her. She ran right into him and she fell backwards. She looked up at the person she ran into.

"Hello Papa." She said smiling. He looked down at his youngest daughter and couldn't help but smile himself.

"I am sorry father." Jessamine said as she ran up to where they were. "She is quite fast."

Eli Gale let out a chuckle and helped Savannah stand up. "You girls need to calm down a bit."

Savannah laughed. "Alright Papa." Her father put his arm around her shoulders. "how have you been feeling today Papa?" He had been in pain ever since he was thrown from his startled horse almost three years earlier.

"I am fine. No need to worry about me Savannah."

"Are you sure your back is not hurting you father?" Jessamine asked.

"You sure have caring daughters Eli." A man that walked up with two younger boys said.

"I sure do Giuseppe." Eli opened his mouth to say more, but Savannah interrupted.

She had walked up to Giuseppe and put her hand out. "it is nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore. I am Savannah Gale." He laughed, but shook her hand.

"It is nice meeting you also. These are my sons." He gestured toward the boys that were standing on either side of him. "Damon," He said with his hands on the bots shoulders. "Is the oldest." He moved to the other boy, again placing his hands on his shoulders. "And this is Stefan, the youngest."

Savannah took a moment to look at the boys. Stefan was a little shorter that she was. He had light brown hair and green eyes. Damon was the same height as Savannah if not taller. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes.

Savannah went to her sister. "This is my older sister, Jessamine."

"It's nice to meet you Jessamine."

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met the Salvatores for the first time. They are actually much nicer than I had imagined. _

_Giuseppe Salvatore appears to be a kind, caring man. Looks can be deceiving however. There is just something about him… I do not know what it is._

_Stefan… I do not really know what to think of him. When he was around his father, he was quiet, but afterwards when it was just him, Damon, Jessamine, and myself; he was like a completely different person. He laughed and joked, it was… quite pleasant actually._

_And then there is Damon. When I first saw him, I felt something. I know that sounds utterly ridiculous since I am but ten years old. I am not sure how to describe the way my body reacted to him when I saw him there. It was as if everything in the world was on hold. I asked Jessamine if she has ever felt like that, she said she hasn't, but that is what it is supposed to be like when you are in love._

_Me, in love? I do not even think I quite understand what love is. I know I love Jessamine and Papa and Mama, but… I am so confused. _

_Papa is calling me for dinner. I do not know if I will be able to eat._

_ Savannah Gale: June 24, 1855_

* * *

**AN:**Okay, the first chapter is done and I still don't know exactly what's going to happen, but I'll figure it out. I know it's short and most of the chapters will most likely be short. I figure that way I'll be able to get them updated faster.

Please leave a review :D They are greatly appreciated.

~Moon Dragon94~

OC's can still be submitted until February 27, 2010. As of February 15th there are none.


	3. Happy Birthday Savannah

~Happy Birthday Savannah~

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my thirteenth birthday. I am very excited, Papa and Mama have been planning a party for the past month. They have invited our entire family from South Carolina. I have missed all of them so much. Along with our family, they have also invited the Salvatores. _

_Damon told me he got a special gift. I wonder what it could be? _

_Speaking of Damon… He has been acting quite weird recently. I am not sure how to explain it, but he is beginning to worry me._

_It is almost time for the party, I must begin getting ready now. I cannot wait._

_Savannah Gale; April 17, 1858_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAVANNAH!" Everyone shouted when she walked down the stairs of her home. Savannah was wearing the dress her mother had made especially for her birthday. It was lilac with white trimmings. Her curly hair was up with a few of her curls hanging down. She looked beautiful.

Her parents, Eli and Geneve, were the first ones to hug her. "You are growing into a beautiful young woman." Eli told his youngest daughter.

"You really are." Geneve said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Do not cry Mama. This is supposed to be a happy day." Savannah said with a smile as she put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"They are not sad tears but tears of joy." She laughed. "I just love you so much Savannah.'

"I love you too, Mama."

Savannah walked past her parents and into the massive crowd of people. Everyone she passed gave her hug and wished her a happy birthday.

There was only one person she was really looking for, Damon Salvatore. She hadn't seen him anywhere.

When all of the people around her began to be too much, she went out to the yard. She headed straight for Geneve's garden. That was where she saw him.

He was looking down into the fountain and looked almost mesmerized. He didn't notice when Savannah walked up and stood next to him. She didn't want to interrupt whatever he was thinking about, so she just stood there. Looking up at the clouds, off into the distance, anywhere but at Damon. She didn't want to do anything to distract him.

While she was staring at the clouds, Damon looked down at her. He loved when she was dressed up, he loved how it made her look. "Running away from your own party?"

Savannah looked at him and her gorgeous turquoise eyes lit up. "You could say that." She laughed. He loved her laugh, it was infectious. Suddenly, practically without warning, she looked worried. "Why are you out here?"

"I was waiting for you." He said with a smile. She blushed and looked away form him trying to hide her face. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face back toward him. "Please do not hide from me. Your face is to beautiful to hide."

Savannah's face turned a deeper red, but did not look away this time. She looked into his deep dark eyes and he looked back into hers. He was still holding her chin.

She realized his face was right next to hers, she could feel his warm breath hitting her cheek. Her heart was racing, she was so confused. Savannah wanted him to kiss her, but at the same time, she didn't.

She could feel him getting closer and she knew if he tried, she wouldn't resist.

Just before their lips met, he stopped and pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Not at all." He kissed her right there in the garden. His lips were so soft and fit perfectly with hers. Savannah felt as if they were the only two people in the entire world. "I love you Savannah."

_Dear Diary._

_It is still my birthday and I have so much to say. All of the guests were wonderful. Though I didn't recognize half of them, everyone still had fun._

_Damon was right when he said he got me a special gift. His gift to me was… him. He kissed me _and_ said he loved me. I do not think I could have asked for a better day than today. I only wished I had time to say 'I love you' back, before Papa came out. He did not see the kiss and I do not want to think about what he would have said if he had._

_That's all I wanted to say for now. I am going to go to sleep now. Good night world. _

_Savannah Gale; April 17, 1858_

* * *

**AN:**** Here's chapter 2. Hope everyone likes it. I know I skipped a few years and that is going to happen a few more times, hitting the more important points.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think. What did you like? What didn't you like?**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. They mean a lot.**

**~Moon Dragon94~**

**OC's can still be submitted until ****February 27, 2010****. As of February 22, there is one. **


	4. The Wedding

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe Jessamine is getting married today! It seems as though just yesterday she was running around the house with me. Oh, wait, that _was_ yesterday._

_Anyway, back to Jessamine. In less than three hours, she will be Mrs. Jessamine Clarke. It is strange to think of her as a Clarke and no longer as a Gale. The important thing is that she loves him and she promised she would still visit me._

_Mama was already crying this morning; I even saw Papa shed a few tears while everyone was running around the Salvatore house preparing. That was a sight. _

_Nicholas Clarke is a good man. He is a few years older than Jessamine, but I do not think that matters. He treats her well and I can tell he loves her just as much if not more than she loves him. _

_Jessamine even made me her maid of honor. I am in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life. Almost. Hers is… gorgeous. It is long and white with lace everywhere. I just wish that when I get married, I can have a gown half as gorgeous as Jessamine's._

_Mama is actually helping her get dressed right now._

_Savannah Gale; September 7, 1860_

Savannah and Geneve were in Jessamine's bedroom helping her into wedding gown. "I am very nervous Mother."

Geneve gave her a reassuring smile. "Do not worry so much Honey. Nicholas is a wonderful man; brave, charming."

"Do not forget handsome Mama." Jessamine and Geneve laughed at Savannah's comment.

"Of course Sugar." Savannah always loved it when her mother called her 'Sugar'. It was a nickname she gave her when she was younger because no matter how much she ate at dinner, Savannah always had room for dessert.

"Mama?" Jessamine called from where she was sitting. It was strange to hear her call Geneve 'Mama' instead of 'Mother'.

"What is it Honey?" She answered.

"I would like you to see this." Both Geneve and Savannah went to her side. When they saw what Jessamine was looking at, they smiled.

Jessamine looked up at her mother. "Do you remember that day, Mama? Back in South Carolina?"

"I do Honey."

It was 1852 and Eli and Geneve had taken Jessamine and Savannah to a founder's day party. Neither of them had ever been to one before and they had never been more excited.

"Mama, can I wear my blue dress?" Savannah asked holding up a light blue dress that had lace trimmed sleeves.

Geneve laughed. She loved that her youngest daughter could always lighten any mood. "If you would like to." She watched as Savannah placed the dress on the foot of her bed. "Would you like me to do your hair?"

Savannah nodded and skipped to the chair that was in front of her mother. "Can you put it up Mama?"

Geneve put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Of course Sugar."

Savannah giggled as her mother pinned her curly hair onto the top of her head.

There was a knock on the door."Come in!" Geneve raised her voice to say. The door opened revealing Eli and Jessamine already ready to go.

"Hello Papa!" Savannah called from in front of the mirror. "Do you like my hair Jessamine?"

Jessamine went to her sister's side. "I love it, Little Sister."

Savannah smiled as she got up to get her dress. "Will you help me?" She asked her older sister.

Jessamine smiled and helped her into the blue dress. Savannah smiled and looked over her sister. Jessamine was wearing a light rose colored dress that complimented her skin-tone perfectly and her straight hair was down around her face.

"You two look beautiful." Eli said looking at his daughters.

Savannah smiled. "Thank you Papa." She gave him a hug.

Jessamine blushed, but also said thank you.

At the party, there was music and dancing. Everyone in town was there: the Stevensons, the Munroes, the Carters, and many more. Savannah and Jessamine danced and laughed.

At the end of the night, the Gales had their picture taken to remember the evening they had there.

_Dear Diary,_

_Jessamine's wedding ceremony was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. I could not help crying even though she told me that she loves me more than anything. That made me cry more. Not because I was sad, but because I was so happy for her. When I told her that, she laughed and hugged me. Mama was crying through the entire ceremony. She told me it was what mothers were supposed to do._

_I am actually at the reception right now, pretending to listen to someone I do not know lecture me about how I should be 'more appreciative' of the things I have. Where is a distraction when you need one?_

_Perfect timing. Damon just walked up. I have never been happier to see someone in my life_.

_Oh my… he just asked me to dance I will be back later! _

_Savannah Gale; September_ _7, 1860_

Savannah put her diary down and took Damon's outstretched hand. "I should warn you that I cannot dance."

He smiled and continued leading the way to the dance floor. When they were practically at the center he turned back toward her. "That is okay. Just follow me."

Savannah blushed. She was momentarily shocked. She never thought she would be dancing with Damon Salvatore at her sister's wedding. He led her in the dance perfectly. It was the first time she had danced with someone without stepping on their feet.

Savannah giggled.

"May I ask what you are laughing at?" Damon asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"I am not sure."She paused. "This day has been _very_ emotional. I think it is getting to me." Damon put his hand under her chin and leaned in to kiss her.

Savannah gently pushed him away and stopped dancing. "Not here." She whispered, and then giggled again.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you, Miss Gale, trying to get out of dancing with me?"

Savannah acted shocked. "Of course not, Mr. Salvatore. I would never do that."

Damon laughed. "Can I show you something?" He asked suddenly serious.

Savannah nodded and let him lead her into the gardens.

"Is something wrong, Damon?" She asked when he said nothing.

He shook his head, but still said nothing. Savannah touched his arm and looked into his almost black eyes when he faced her. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Her voice was pure worry.

Damon took her hand in his. "Let's walk a little."

"Okay."

They walked until they were at the end of the garden that was furthest from the house.

Savannah. There is something that I need to tell you." He led her to a blanket that had been placed on the grass. He motioned for her to sit down, she did and so did he. Savannah looked up at the stars. It is so beautiful out tonight."

"I could say the same thing about you." He said while watching her watch the stars.

Savannah leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her."I love you so much Savannah."He kissed the top of her head. "I think I will always love you. No matter what."

"I love you too, Damon." She kissed his cheek. "I will always love you. What I do not understand is how _you_ can love _me_."

Damon laughed, "I love the way you question everything, the way your eyes sparkle when you are concentrating, the way you care about everyone, the way you can never sit still, the way-"

Savannah kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, he said. "I love the way you tell me to stop talking." She giggled and he kissed her again; just barely touching at first then deepening it gradually.

Savannah's head was spinning, she had never been kissed like that before. She was imagining being with Damon forever; living a happy life together.

She was laying on the ground now and Damon was kissing her neck, her nose, her lips. "Damon…" she just barely got out.

"Hmm?" He answered still kissing her.

"We have to stop." Savannah sat up and looked at him.

"I understand." He kissed her once more on the lips. "There is something I wanted to give you."

"What is is?"

"Close your eyes." He whispered

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in like a million years, but I'm having computer trouble. Anyway, how do you like that there cliff hanger?**

**I'll try and update ASAP.**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	5. Amali

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was Jessamine's wedding, but that is not why I am so happy today. After the ceremony, Damon took me out to the garden, he wasn't acting like himself at first… but then he began stating everything that he loves about me. Before I knew it we were practically rolling around on the ground kissing. But even as amazing as that was, it is also not the reason I am happy (Well partly it is). The reason is that he gave me a beautiful necklace. It is not elaborate, but I think that is why I love it. It is a beautiful green emerald on a gold chain. I asked him why he gave it to me and how he could afford it and he told me that it had belonged to his mother. She had given it to him just before she died. All I could do was hug him. I also asked him if it meant there was going to be another wedding soon. He said that he hopes so…_

_I need to talk to Jessamine. Who would have guessed that the one time I needed my sister most would be the only time I could not see her. She lives so far away now, all the way at the capitol and she will not be visiting for at least two moths. _

_I would talk to Mama, but… I am not sure if she would approve. At least not the way Jessamine would. And Papa. He always said no man would ever be good enough for me. I do not think that is true. It feels as if Damon and I were made for each other and that no one other than Damon will make me feel the way he makes me feel._

_Mama just told me it is time for breakfast… Did I mention that Mama, Papa, and I stayed at the Salvatore's last night?_

_Savannah Gale; September 8, 1860_

Savannah closed her diary and placed it under her pillow. She ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the dining room.

"Good morning Sugar." Geneve said when she saw her daughter enter the room. "How did you sleep?"

Savannah hugged her mother. "Very well once I stopped thinking." Geneve laughed when her daughter let go.

"I know you miss Jessamine." Eli said as she hugged him. "But she is married now."

Savannah released her father and smiled. "I know Papa. I understand." She looked up and saw Damon, Stefan, and Giuseppe also sitting at the table. She cursyed.

"Good morning. Please pardon my tardiness to breakfast." when she straightened, she saw Damon stand up and pull out the chair that was next to Eli.

He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. "Pease, have a seat Miss Gale."

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore." She noticed that her seat was also right across form him. _This is going to be interesting, _she thought.

When he was once again in his seat, Savannah saw him glance at the necklace. They had decided it would be a secret that he was the one that had given it to her.

Then it was as if Geneve had read her mind. "Is that a new necklace Sugar?"

Savannah smiled. "Yes, Mama. Jessamine gave it to me before she left."

"It is very pretty Sugar." Geneve smiled. "And the green of the stone really brings out your eyes."

All Savannah could do was smile. She had just lied to her mother- the woman who had nearly died just to have another child- for the first time in her life.

Breakfast was served and conversation was mostly the adults discussing politics. They would occasionally remember that Savannah, Stefan, and Damon were there, and try to include them in the conversation.

After eating, Savannah went outside. On her way out, she noticed a girl about her age pulling weeds from the garden.

Savannah kneeled next to the girl and began helping her pull weeds. The girl looked at her almost startled. "You do not need to do that. It is my job to weed the garden."

Savannah continued pulling. "I want to help. One person cannot do all of this alone." The girl went back to work and said nothing more.

"My name is Savannah by the way. What is your name?"

"My name is Amali." Amali didn't look up.

"It's nice to meet you Amali. You have a really pretty name. What does it mean?"

"Hope."

"Where are you from? I am from South Carolina."

"Kenya."

"Am I annoying you? If I am, you can ell me to stop talking. I do not mind." Savannah heard Amali laugh, actually laugh. "Finally, a reaction."

"You are not like most people here." Amali said, glancing at Savannah.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I have heard it both ways.."

"A good thing. Definitely." She paused and grunted while trying to pull a weed that obviously had been there long enough to grow deep roots. Savannah grabbed a part that was closer to the ground and helped pull.

"Who knew a weed could be so strong?" Savannah asked with it in her hand.

"Anything can be strong if it has to live." Amali answered.

"You remind me a lot of my sister Jessamine."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Amali smiled causing Savannah to smile.

"Definitely a good thing."

_Dear Diary,_

_I am not sure how I have lived here so long and never met her. Amali is one of the nicest people I have ever met and I can actually talk to her about Damon or anything else._

_Amali actually means hope in Swahili, which she said she would teach me or a least try to._

_I think I accidentally fell asleep. I am not sure of the time, but I am going to bed now._

_Savannah Gale; September 8(9?), 1860_


	6. Fire

_Dear Diary,_

_It is still dark outside, but I could not sleep. Papa said it was most likely going to snow soon. I love snow. It is always so pretty. I had never seen snow until we moved to Virginia. I asked Amail if she liked snow and she said no because it was too cold. I have to agree that I would love snow more if it wasn't cold._

_My stomach is telling me that I am hungry, so I should eat something before my stomach wakes everyone. _

_Savannah Gale; November 14, 1860_

Savannah quietly walked through her family's home trying not to wake anyone. Once in the kitchenshe grabbed something from the cupboard. She lit a candle so she could see a little better. Savannah ate and remembered that she forgot to menton that Jessamine was visitinf tomorrow.

Savannah quickly stood up to get her diary and accidentally knocked over the candle. She tried to put out the flame bfore it spread, but she was too slow.

The fire spread on the woden kitchen floor and Savannah ran upstairs to her parents.

"MAMA! PAPA!" She yelled up the stairs and down the hall. "MAMA! PAPA! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" She screamed as she ran into their bedroom.

Savannah ran to where her father was snoring and shook him. "WAKE UP PAPA!" Tears were running down her cheeks now.

She could see the smoke coming up the stairs.

She went to her mother. "MAMA! You have to wake up!" Savannah shook her.

Geneve opened her eyes to see her daughter crying and screaming frantically. She sat up. "What is it Sugar?" She asked placing her hands on Savannah's forearms.

"The house is on fire mama! We have to get out!" Geneve's eyes widened and she began trying to wake her husband.

"Eli." She said calmly at first. "ELI!"

He opened his eyes, then closed thema nd rolled over.

"PAPA!" Savannah shouted. Her voice was filled with pure terror. "You have to wake up! The house is burning!"

Eli shot straight up. "Savannah. You need to get outside." He stood up from the bed. When he noticed she hadn't moved he added, "Please Savannah! You have to get out. We will be right behind you.

Savannah turned and ran out of the room, but instead of running straight out, she ran to her room to get her diary from under her pillow. After she made sure her diary was safe, she ran out of the house to the tree that was furthest away.

She didn't know how long she waited for her parents by that tree, but the sun was rising now and she scared and worried.

Maybe they are on the other side of the house, She thought.

She moved and went arounf the house. No one was in sight. When she came back around to the front, her neighbors were running toward the ouse carrying buckets.

"Where are your parents?" Anna Pearson, the neighbor to the east, asked.

Savannah was still crying. "I am not sure. I woke tem and Papa told me to get outside and that they would be right behind me." While she told Anna this, everyone else was throwing buckets of water onto the burnin house.

"I am sure they are okay, Savannah." Anna kneeled and held the crying girl.

The snow began to fall.

_Dear Diary,_

_It was my fault. I caused the fire that took my parents' lives. I… would give anything to have them back. Anything, If I had just waited to get you instead of rushing, I would not have knocked the candle over. I would still have my Mama and Papa._

_Eli and Geneve Gale will always be remembered. By me, by Jessamine, by the Salvatores, by Amali and her mother, by everyone who had their lives touched by them in some way._

_Anna Peason took me to the only place that I knew for sure I would be welcome. The Salvatore home._

_That is where I am now. Crying and writing while Damon is holding me._

_I love you Mama. I love you Papa. I will never fprget either of you as long as I live and breathe._

_Savannah Gale; November 14, 1860_

"It was an accident." Damon whispered over and over to Savannah.

"But it was a terrible accident that never should have happened." She answered between sobs.

"You should not blame yourself." Amali said as she walked in carrying a tray with a pitcher of water and three glasses. Amali filled the glasses and handed one to Savannah. "You should, however, drink something."

Savannah took the glass and stared at it.

"Please drink. At least o sip." Damon said softly into her ear.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"Because if you do not drink a little," Amali started, "I will go on and on compaining about the cold and snow of winter."

Savannah ifter the glass to her lis and gulped down more than half of her water.

Amali laughed. "I knew that would make you drink."

Despite how much guilt Savannah felt, she found herslef laughing with Amali. "How do you do that?" Savannah asked.

"Do what?"

"Make me laugh when I want to cry."

She smiled. "I give people hope."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Finally chapter 5. I know it's been a while, but I should be updating more frequently since the next 6 chapters are already written. **

**So, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Not like it? Did you completely hate it? Leave a review please^.^**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	7. The Proposal

_Dear Diary,_

_Damon, Amali, and Stefan have been wongerful to me since That Day. Not a single day goes by that I do not think of them and how my sister reacted. She broke down crying and… I felt my heart break into a million little pieces._

_It is hard to believe that everything happened only a week ago. Since then, I have barely left my room._

_rest in peace Mama and Papa._

_Savannah Gale; November 21, 1860_

"You must eat something Savannah," Amali said, handing her a bowl of stew.

Savannah accepted the bowl, but only placed it on the desk next to her and muttered, "Thank you Amali."

"Savannah." She said looking into her friend's turquoise eyes. "Please. You have barely eaten anything at all since That Day." Savannah didn't eat, she only looke dinto the beautiful brown eyes of her best friend. "Not eating will not bring them back." Amali stated in a soft voice.

Then Savannah whispered something Amali never thought she would ever hear, "But it might take me to them faster."

Amali took Savannah's hands into hers and gave a gentle squeeze. "Would they have wanted you to think like that?" Savannah shook her head. "What would they tell you if they heard that?"

"They would say that I should be hapy and continue living my life as normal as possible. They would be upset that that thought ever crossed my mind." A tear ran down Savannah's cheek. Amali gave her a hug and held her for a moment.

"You need to eat." Amali said as she let go. Savannah scooped up a spoonful of the stew and put it in her mouth.

Amali smiled and Savannah laughed after she swallowed.

"She is eating again." Damon said when he entered the room. "How are you feeling?" Savannah smiled. "Amali has helped me realize that m parents would want me to be happy. So that is exactly what I am going to do… be happy."

Damon crossed the room to her. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you Damon." She whispered into his ear.

"And I love you, Savannah." He stood up and added, "You should eat more of that stew."

"That is what I have been telling her." Amali said trying to hold back a laugh and failing.

"Thank you Amali." Savannah said and reached for her friend's hand. She smiled at Amali and Amali smiled back.

When Savannah finished her stew, she looked out the window at the snow that covered the ground. "Will one of you go outside with me?" She asked looking at Damon and Amali.

"I need to help Mother do laundry." Amali said. Savannah stood up and gave Amali a hug.

"Do you want any help?"

"No, I believe we will be fine."

"Okay."

Amali left the room leaving Savannah and Damon alone. "How could you possibly want to go outside when there is two feet f snow on the ground?" Damon asked.

Savannah went to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I like the snow. It is so beautiful."

"Just like you." He whispered into her ear.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" She asked and let out a small laugh.

"You just know me so well." He whispered and kissed her jawline.

They heard someone clear their throat from the door. At the same time they looked and saw Stefan.

"I am sorry to interrupt," He started, "But I just wanted to see how you were doing Savannah."

"I am… well." She answered. "I noticed you have also been upset. How are you Stefan?"

He smiled. "I am also well. Now that I know you are." Savannah smiled, she had always thought Stefan hated her.

"I am glad." She said. Savannah went to Stefan and hugged him. "And thank you."

When she released him he asked, "For what?""For helping me this past week."

Stefan smiled and bowed. "It was my pleasure." He turned and left the room.

She turned back toward Damon. "You are lucky that I am not the jealous type." Damon said, but with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Savannah's waist and kissed her.

"You have nothing to be jealous of. I do not think of Stefan that way."

"I am glad to hear it ." He kissed her again. "Savanah. I would like to ask you something."

"Anything." She said. He sat her down on the bed and took her hands.

"You know I love you more than life itself." He paused, but never looked away from her eyes. She felt her pulse quicken.

"I love you so much Savannah, I never want to lose you ."

"You never will." She whispered.

Damon smiled. "I hope not. Savannah, what I am trying to ask is, will you marry me?"

For once in her life, Savannah was speechless.

"I know you have been through a lot, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you. No matter what."

Savannah nodded her head, still unable to say anything. Damon smiled and hugged his future wife.

A tear ran down Savannah's face and she laughed at the pure happiness she was feeling. "I love you Damon."

_Dear Diary,_

_Today started out terrible, but everything went uphill after that. I do not think I can express how I feel right now._

_What I can express is how shocked I was when Damon proposed. I love him more than anyone can ever understand. We decided to have the wedding in the spring. I need to tell Jessamine as soon as possible ._

_How I wish Mama and Papa could be here right now._

_Savannah Gale; November 21, 1860 _

* * *

**Told you the next chapter would be done soon.**

**Anyway, please leave a review^.^ What did you like? What didn't you like? Did you love it? Did you hate it?**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	8. Merry Christmas!

_Dear Diary,_

_Merry Christmas! I do not what else to say other than that. So far it has been a pretty normal day._

_One thing, however, was a surprise. Jessamine visited today, with Nicholas of course, and she is pregnant! I am going to be an aunt. She said she is due in early summer. I have never seen her so happy._

_Only five more months until I am getting married!_

_Savannah Gale; December 25, 1860_

"Jessamine!" I, missed you so much!" Savannah said to her sister.

"I missed you too Savannah." Jessamoien hugged her little sister. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you."

Savannah laughed. "You saw me just last month."

"I know, Ijust miss seeing you and I love you Little Sister." Jessamine hugged Savannah tighter.

"Jessamine, if you squeeze any tighter, you might break me in half." Savannah laughed and Jessamine loosened her grip a bit.

Savannah saw Amali enter the room and somehow managed to get out of Jessamine's grasp. "Amali!"

Amali turned and smiled at Savannah. "Hello Savannah. Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to introduce you to my sister and her husband. Savannah went to her friend and guided her into the room. "Jessamine, Nicholas, this is my best friend Amali."

Amali curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Savannah has told me a lot about you/"

"It is nice to meet you too Amali." Jessamine said to her.

Amali looked at Savannah. "I would love to stay, but my mother needs me."

"Is she okay?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. It is just a cold. She will be fine."

Savannah smiled. "Tell her to get well soon."

"Of course." Amali left the room.

Savannah went to the couch and sat next to Damon. He took her hand and gave a slight squeeze. There was something else Savannah needed to say.

"Jessamine." She said quietly.

"Yes, Little Sister?" Jessamine sat down on the couch opposite of them.

Savannah looked at Damon, then back at her sister. "We are getting married."

Jessamine let out a squeal of excitement. "When?"

"May 21st." Damon answered.

"That is so soon." Jessamine said pretty much to herself.

"I know." Savannah said. "And I would like you to be there Jessamine, to walk me down the aisle."

"of course Little Sister."


	9. Special Delivery

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so nervous. I wonder if this is how Jessamine felt on __her__ wedding day? The strange thing is that I am not only nervous, but also excited. I love Damon Salvatore, I would do anything for him._

_Jessamine just came in telling me it is time for the ceremony._

_Savannah Gale; May 21, 1861_

"Are you ready Little Sister?" Jessamine asked as she looked over her sister. Savannah had on a white gown that went off her shoulders. It was simple and beautiful. Her curly hair was pinned on top of her head.

Savannah was sitting at her writing desk preparing herself. She stood up and smoothed her gown. "Yes. I am ready." She said with a smile.

The ceremony was being held in the garden. As Savannah and Jessamine approached they could hear the music playing, then they could see everyone.

The only person Savannah saw was Damon. He was smiling as he watched her walk toward him.

_This is the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with, _Damon thought.

_This is the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with, _Savannah thought.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

Savannah blushed and her smile never left her face.

The ceremony began and Savannah almost cried from hearing Jessamine cry.

The entire time Savannah and Damon were trying not to laugh at each other.

"Do you Damon Salvatore take Savannah Gale to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said looking into Savannah's eyes.

"And do you Savannah Gale take Damon Salvatore to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Savannah nodded. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Damon leaned to kiss Savannah and when their lips met, Savannah's head spun just like every other time they kissed.

When they separated, everyone cheered, everyone except Jessamine. She was rubbing her stomach with a pained look on her face. Savannah went to her side instantly.

"What is wrong Jessamine?" She asked taking her sister's hand.

"I think the baby is coming." She answered.

Savannah was scared, she didn't know what to do. She heard Nicholas call for a doctor and luckily one was there.

They rushed Jessamine inside the house.

Five hours later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that Nicholas and she named after her father. Eli Clarke, born May 21at 8:53 p.m., 5lbs 7oz. He had dark hair like his mother and brown eyes like his father.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was crazy._

_First off, I got married to the most amazing man I have ever met._

_Second, just after the ceremony, Jessamine went into labor. She was so brave, but she was apologizing saying she ruined my big day. I think she made it more memorable._

_Damon just laughed at me for writing that and agreed. After seeing Jessamine and Nicholas with Eli, we cannot wait to have a baby of our own._

_Anyway, it has been a long day. I should __really__ get to bed._

_Savannah Salvatore; May 21, 1861_


	10. Elizabeth

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been hard since Damon went to fight in the war. It has been especially hard knowing our child is due any day now._

_Amali has been helping me though. She has almost never left my side. I owe her so much for all that she has done._

_The baby is kicking almost nonstop now, but I have become so used to it, that I find it calming. In the last letter I received from Damon, he told me he hopes the baby is a girl. It does not matter to me, the baby could have extra toes or fingers and I would still love him of her._

_Savannah Salvatore; February 3, 1862_

Savannah was sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach and singing softly when Stefan walked into the living room. She didn't look up, but he knew she knew he was there. Stefan sat down on the couch next to her.

"Is the baby still kicking?" He whispered.

Savannah nodded and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. She didn't stop singing, but lowered her voice a little more.

They sat like that for a while before Savannah said something, "Do you think he is going to come back safe?" She looked up into his eyes.

He took her hand in his. "Yes. Damon is going to come back perfectly safe. He knows how to take care of himself." Stefan saw tears building up in her eyes.

Savannah leaned her head on Stefan's shoulder. "I hope you are right Stefan, I do not know what I would do without him. I love him so much."

"Savannah. He is going to be okay."

Just then Giuseppe walked into the room. He hadn't heard anything that had been said, he only saw his youngest son holding his oldest son's pregnant wife.

"Damon is fighting bravely in war and _this_ is how you act when he is away?" Giuseppe was furious.

Savannah stood up accidentally pulling Stefan up with her. "I would _never_ do that to him!"

"Then _what_ were you doing with Stefan?"

"He was feeling the baby kick and reassuring me about Damon!"

Jessamine and Amali ran into the room. "What is all the yelling about?" Jessamine asked while rocking Eli.

"Your sister was going behind her husband's back, with his _brother_! Who knows if the baby is even Damon's!"

"Savannah would never do anything to hurt Damon. She love him too much." Jessamine said calmly.

"You did not see what I saw! They were _holding _each other!"

Jessamine was getting angry. She handed Eli to Amali and began arguing with Giuseppe back and forth until she saw Savannah rop to the floor. She had passed out and her water broke.

The fighting stopped and everyone, even Giuseppe, helped move Savannah so she could give birth.

_My Dearest Damon,_

_I have missed you so much and also have much to tell you when you return home._

_It is hard knowing you missed the birth of our daughter, Elizabeth. She is beautiful. I cannot wait for you to meet her. She looks just like you. She was born early February 4__th__. I know that was over a week ago, but Amali would not let me move from bed. She told me it was better if I waited to write you._

_Elizabeth woke up, she sleeps so well. I'll write you whenever I get a chance nd tell you everything about our gorgeous Elizabeth._

_Your loving wife,_

_Savannah_

Damon sat in his tent reading and rereading the letter from Savannah.

"Who is that from?"

"My wife. I missed my baby girl's birth a few weeks ago."

Damon laid down and fell asleep holding the letter.

* * *

**Hey everybody! I know I've updated a lot today. I'm on a roll! ^.^**

**Please leave a review. What did you like? not like? hate? love?**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	11. Welcome Home!

_My Dearest Damon,_

_Elizabeth is talking almost nonstop now and she loves walking with me in the garden. Her dark hair is so long now, but I do not want to cut it before you see her._

_She asks about you everyday before she goes to sleep. I know you are going to love her. It seems as though everyone does. _

_Remember I love you. I always have and I always will._

_Elizabeth says come home safe Papa._

_Your loving wife and daughter,_

_Savannah and Elizabeth_

Savannah folded the letter and placed it in an envelope.

"Mama?"

Savannah turned to see Elizabeth and Amali at the door. She smiled. "Yes, Elie?"

Elizabeth walked to her mother then crawled onto her lap. "Will you tell me about Papa again?"

Savannah hugged her daughter. "Your Papa is a sweet, kind, caring, brave, funny, handsome man."

"What does Papa look like?" Elizabeth said looking into her mother's turquoise eyes with her dark ones.

"He looks like you. Dark eyes, dark hair."

"I want to meet him Mama." Elizabeth buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"And he wants to meet you, Elie."

"Savannah!" They heard Stefan call from downstairs. "You _have_ to get down here."

Savannah stood up carrying Elizabeth and went downstairs.

She saw Stefan standing at a window.

"What is it Uncle Stefan?" Elizabeth asked while reaching for him.

Stefan took her and said, "I think your papa is coming home."

Savannah's heart raced as she ran out the door. In the distance she could see a dark haired man racing toward the house on horseback.

She knew it was Damon. It had to be. As he got closer, Savannah could see that it was the husband she hasn't seen for over two years.

Savannah started running toward him, not being able to stand still. All she knew was that the man she loved was only yards away.

She saw him slow down his horse and get off. He ran toward her. When they met it was like magic.

Neither of them said a word, they only held each other with an occasional kiss. The tears weren't being held back by either of them.

"I am so glad you are safe." Savannah said into Damon's chest.

"I am glad _you_ are safe, Savannah." He kissed the top of her head. "You are just as lovely as the day I left."

Savannah laughed. "I missed you Damon."

All he did was kiss her.

"Mama!" Elizabeth called from Stefan's arms.

Damon looked up. "Is that?"

Savannah nodded. "Elizabeth."

They turned, hand in hand, and went to their daughter.

Savannah took Elizabeth from Stefan. "Elie, this is your Papa."

Elizabeth looked at him and a tear ran down her cheek. "Papa?" She reached for him.

Damon took his daughter into his arms for the first time and wiped away her tears. "Do not cry Elizabeth. I am here for you."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Papa."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

Savannah was stunned seeing them together because except the fact that Elizabeth had her mother's curly hair, Damon and Elizabeth looked exactly alike. There was no doubt who her father was.

"What is wrong Mama?" Savannah heard faintly.

She looked at her beautiful daughter. "Nothing, Elie."

"Papa. My birthday is next month." Elizabeth said turning her attention back to Damon.

"I know. You are going to be two years old on the fourth."

Elizabeth smiled.

~Later that Night~

"I missed you so much Savannah." Damon said between kisses.

"I missed you too Damon." Savannah gently pushed Damon away and looked into his eyes. "I do not want you to leave again."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I will not. I am yours forever."

"I thought you had to go back."

He shook his head. "No. I do not."

Savannah smiled and hugged Damon. He laughed and hugged her back.

_Dear Diary,_

_It is early January 19. It was hard leaving Damon's arms, but I have not written much in a while._

_Yesterday was perfect and last night was the perfect night. I had my family back._

_Savannah Salvatore; January 19, 1864_

**Hey! I have at least one more that I will be updating today. **

**Please review. I want to hear your comments!^.^**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	12. Surprise

"Elie! Where are you?" Savannah called to her daughter. She was walking through the garden trying to find Elizabeth. They were playing hide-and-seek.

Savannah walked past the fountain and heard a giggle. "I wonder where my little Elie could be?" Another giggle. She walked around the fountain to the daffodils. "Elie? Are you in there?"

Elizabeth popped up from in the daffodils. "How did you find me Mama?"

"Lucky guess." Savannah bent and picked up her daughter.

"Savannah! Elie!" Someone called. "Can you come to the front of the house please?"

"Let's go see what your Uncle wants." Elizabeth smiled and nodded at her mother.

At the front of the house, there was a carriage and someone was stepping out.

"Savannah!" She looked toward the voice and saw Stefan waving her over.

She went to him, still carrying Elizabeth. "Do you need something Stefan?"

"Father wanted you and Elie to meet Katherine." He motioned to the woman that stepped out of the carriage. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

She smiled as she walked up to Savannah and Stefan. "Hello. I am Katherine Pierce."

"I am Stefan Salvatore, it is a pleasure to meet you." he took her hand and kissed it.

"And you are?" Katherine turned to face Savannah.

"I am Savannah Salvatore and this is my daughter Elizabeth."

"It is nice to meet you Miss Katherine." Elizabeth said.

Savannah noticed another girl standing next to Katherine. "Hello." She said. "My name is Savannah."

The girl looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "I am Emily."

Stefan looked at Savannah. "Where is Damon?"

Savannah shrugged. "I am not sure. He is either in the house or in town."

Stefan laughed. "Are you not the one who married him? You should know where he is.:

She smiled. "I may have married him, but I am not his keeper. That is Elie's job."

Elizabeth giggled. "I know where Papa is." She said just as Savannah felt an arm go around her waist.

Savannah looked knowing who it was.

Damon extended his hand to take Katherine's. "I am Damon Salvatore. You must be Katherine Pierce." He kissed her hand.

Elizabeth wiggled in Savannah's arms. "Mama I felt your tummy move!" she said surprised.

Damon took her from Savannah and she said, "That was your little brother or sister."

Elizabeth's face lit up. "I am going to be a big sister?" She asked excitedly.

Savannah nodded.

How far along are you?" Katherine asked.

Savannah knew everyone was wondering that. She hadn't told anyone yet, not even Damon. "Five months." She admitted quietly.

"That is exciting. I love children." Katherine said.

Savannah laughed and Katherine looked confused. "Well," Savannah explained, "there is Elie who lived here and Eli who practically lives here. Now there is going to be another baby."

**~Later That Day~**

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Damon asked.

Savannah took his hand and placed it on her stomach. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. "the doctor told me that I would most likely lose it. I was not supposed to get pregnant again. I almost died giving birth to Elie." Tears were running down her cheeks now. All she wanted was to be alone for a little while.

Damon pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "But do you want to know what is different this time?"

Savannah shook her head.

"I am here for you this time." He leaned down and kissed his wife,

"You are to good for me Damon."

_Dear Diary,_

_Damon finally knows about the baby. He, however, does not know that Amali used her powers to tell the gender._

_I just realized I never mentioned Amali was a witch. She is the reason that I am still alive today. Amali used a spell to bring me back to life. I will never be able to repay her for everything she has done for me._

_Anyway, about the gender of my baby. It is going to be a little boy. I am not sure of a name for him yet though._

_I just asked Damon what he would to name our baby if it were a boy and he said he likes the name Ian. I love that name._

_Elie is so excited to be a big sister._

_Joel and Savannah Salvatore; June 5, 1864_

* * *

**Tell me your opinion. Leave a review^.^**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	13. Vampire

_Dear Diary,_

_Just a week ago I gave birth to my beautiful baby boy, Ian. I think Elie is just as in love with him as Damon and I are. So far she has not left his side._

_Speaking of Damon, he has been acting strangely lately. It seems that since Katherine arrived, he has been spending less and less time with me and the children. There is something about that woman that I do not trust. Yes, she has been nothing but kind to me and my family. That does not take away this feeling I get about her though._

_For some reason since Ian was born, I feel hungry all the time. I have never felt this way before._

_Savannah Salvatore; August 23, 1864_

Savannah heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said and closed her diary.

"Savannah. Thank the Lord I have found you." Amali said as she closed the door and crossed the room.

The smile she had from seeing her best friend faded. "Is something wrong Amali?"

Amali stared at Savannah intently for a moment. "Katherine has done something terrible."

Savannah's jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"She turned you into a vampire."

Savannah laughed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are kidding, right?"

Amali didn't laugh, she didn't even smile. "I am not kidding. If you do not feed on human blood, you will die within a day or two."

That was when Savannah stopped laughing. "But I do not want to feed on any kind of blood. I do not want to be a vampire at all."

"You must feed Savannah. Think about Ian and Elie and Damon." Amali took Savannah's hands. "I want you to feed from me."

Savannah's eyes went wide. "Why would you _want_ me to take your blood?"

"I want you to live. I want you to have as normal a life as possible."

Savannah laughed, but without humor. "I have not had a normal life since I moved here from South Carolina."

Amali squeezed her best friend's hands. "Please Savannah."

Savannah sighed and stood up. She went to the window, outside Damon was holding his son and Elizabeth sat next to him. "I do not want them to know what she has done to me." She closed her eyes. "One day, I will leave. I do not want them to know what has become of me."

Amali stood up to stand at her friend's side. "Where will you go?"

Savannah turned to look into her best friend's brown eyes. "I do not know, Amali."

Amali picked up a letter opener from Savannah's writing desk and lifted it to the base of her neck. She sliced into her flesh leaving behind a trail of dark red. Savannah looked at Amali. Amali gave her a nod. She moved slowly toward Amali's bleeding neck.

The first taste was repulsive, but as she drank more, she couldn't stop. Savannah felt a tingling sensation in her upper jaw; fangs had grown in.

Amali pushed gently at Savannah and whispered, "That is enough, Savannah."

Savannah jumped back. "I am sorry Amali. I-I could not stop. I knew I took too much. Please forgive me."

Amali took a few steps toward Savannah. "It is okay. No harm was done."

"Are you sure?"

Amali nodded.

Savannah hugged Amali. "I love you Amali. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Amali smiled. "I love you too, Savannah."

**Hey! So I would like to point out that…. There is only going to be one chapter left. I would be willing to write a sequel about what happens in the present, but I would need enough people telling me that they would read it.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**~Moon Dragon94~**


	14. The End

Savannah heard a scream come from outside. She reached over and shook Damon. "Damon. Damon wake up."

He rolled over and opened his eyes. "What is it Savannah?"

"I heard screaming." She got out of bed and went to the window. She saw Katherine getting dragged away.

_They know_, She thought. _I have to act normal._

Amali and Emily burst into the room. "You have t get away from here." Amali said.

"They know about the vampires." Emily added.

Damon watched the three women dumbfounded. _Savannah is a vampire? _She turned toward him.

"Damon." She whispered.

He stood up and went to her. "I do not care Savannah. I love you. I will always love you." he hugged her and had she not been so scared she would have cried.

"Get away from her Damon!"

Damon turned to see his father and two other men, Jonathan Gilbert and the town sheriff.

"Father, what are you doing?"

Jonathan Gilbert went to Savannah and injected some sort of liquid into her. She collapsed to the floor.

"We are protecting this town."

* * *

Savannah couldn't move. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that whatever was injected into her body hurt. A lot.

She could hear only one thing, Damon calling to her over and over.

When the pain stopped, she was underground and at least a dozen other vampires were gathered around something to her left. She stood up to see them feeding on a person that was mistaken for a vampire.

They cleared the way when the body had been sucked dry. Savannah saw a face that she had known since she was a baby. Jessamine. They killed her sister. The only part of her old, normal life.

She had dropped to her knees and held the dead body of her beloved sister.

* * *

Damon raced through the streets of Mystic Falls searching for his brother. "Stefan!" He shouted into the crowd of people that was surrounding him.

"Damon!" He heard.

He followed the direction of the voice and it led him right to Stefan. "Stefan. They took Savannah. They took her!" He said hysterically.

"I know, they took Katherine too."

Damon shook his head. "I do not care! They took my wife! What are they going to do?"

Stefan looked at his brother. "They put them all in to the church. They are going to burn it." Damon's eyes widened.

"Th-they cannot do that."

"They will all be safe." Damon heard from behind him. He turned and saw Emily and Amali.

"All of them, including Savannah, are under the church. They will be safe." Emily said.

"After all of this, can you get her out? Just her?" He asked.

"All we can do is try." Amali said. "And trust me, I _will_ try."

A while later, Amali and Emily had left and Stefan and Damon were by themselves outside of the church. Damon was determined to be there for Savannah out no matter what it took. He promised that to her once.

Before he had left the house, he grabbed her diary. He didn't want anyone else to take it, it was his wife's thoughts and feelings. It was the only thing that reminded him that she was real. That this wasn't all some wonderful dream turned nightmare.

The he heard two gun shots.

He was laying on the ground, blood was pouring out of him. He looked over at his younger brother. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. Damon felt the side of his jacket, the diary was unharmed. _I am sorry Savannah, _he thought.

The world went black.

* * *

He awoke near the quarry. He was confused. _I was shot. I should be dead._ He looked around himself. "You are finally awake."

He turned faster than he thought possible. "Why am I here?" He asked Emily. "Why am I not dead?"

"Katherine turned you." She said simply.

He shook his head. "No."

"I am sorry Damon." The voice did not come from Emily, but from his right. "I did not know about this until last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Katherine turned you and Stefan into vampires." Amali sighed and her eyes glistened like she was going to cry at any moment. She explained everything that happened: that Katherine had Compelled him and Stefan to fall in love with her and drink her blood, while she merely Compelled Savannah to drink her blood, she wanted all of them to be together. "Savannah did not want this for you. That is why she did not tell you."

"B-but what about Elie and Ian? Where are they?" He looked all around him trying to find his children or at least some trace of them.

"They are here, sleeping." Emily said gesturing toward a small house.

He looked and them he decided that when they got old enough, he was going to tell Elizabeth and Ian everything.

"Amali?"

"Yes Damon?"

"Can you take care of Elie and Ian? Just for a little while?"

She smiled. "Of course. If that is what you want."

"And Amali. Please, if they ask about either their mother or me, do not lie to them. I want them to know the truth. About everything." She nodded.

Damon walked down to the water's edge and pulled out Savannah's diary and a pen.

_Savannah,_

_I know this is your private diary, but I want to write everything that happens while I try and get you out of there. I love you Savannah. I will never feel the way you make me feel with anyone else, and I will never try._

_I am so sorry. I wish they had not known. I did not even know, did not even suspect. Katherine is a heartless bitch that cares nothing of other people: human, vampire, or otherwise. She turned Stefan and me. In a way I am grateful because this way I can help you sooner._

_Elie and Ian are safe and sleeping at the moment. I asked Amali to take care of them for a while. When they are older, I am going to tell them everything. They do not deserve to be lied to._

_I love you Savannah and I will free you from that tomb._

_Damon Salvatore; August 29, 1864 _

* * *

**This is the last Chapter of The Perfect Night. This is also my first finished story ever! I'm pretty excited about that.**

**Anyway, leave a review please^.^**

**Also, if you would like me to write a sequel to this to find out if Damon saves Savannah from the tomb, you will have to leave a review telling me so. If no one asks for a sequel, there won't be one and no one will know the outcome of their love. I also have the first chapter written for the sequel so it wouldn't take long to read it.**

**I feel mean because of this ^^^^^**

**Oh well. I had fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it and if not, thank you for reading it anyway, it still means a lot to me that you took the time.**

**I love you all and maybe we'll meet again in the sequel?** ^_^


End file.
